Ten Years and Eternity
by Jedipati
Summary: Will knows that Elizabeth remained true. After all, she promised. And if she hadn't, she'd tell him. Right? And when she doesn't, she reaps what she sowed.
1. Chapter 1

Author: jedipati aka immortal_jedi

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the situations. I make no profit off of this story.

Pairings and Characters: Will, Elizabeth, Liam (William Turner III), Jack; WE and JE both mentioned

Rating: PG

Warnings: This is a fairly dark fic, and things go badly for some of the characters.

Summary: Will knows that Elizabeth remained true. After all, she promised.

Author's Note: This is not related, in any way, shape, or form, to any of my other stories. The plot bunny for this one has been nagging me for a while, and not too long ago it finally bit down hard. I do hope you enjoy the story. And please let me know what you think about it.

* * *

Captain William Turner of the _Flying Dutchman _paced back and forth on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. Soon, he'd be free. Soon, he'd reunite with his wife Elizabeth, and they could truly start their lives together.

He knew she'd be waiting for him. She'd promised, after all. He'd tried to release her, but she refused.

And then, just last year, when he'd ferried Jones, he'd learned that if his love stayed true, he'd be freed, and they could live their lives together.

Will smiled. Perhaps they could even start the family they'd talked about.

Will sighed. It had been ten years since he'd last seen her, and he knew that, no matter what, she would be there. She would be waiting for him. He climbed into the rigging and braced himself on the ropes.

Will wondered what she had done for the last ten years. He knew there was no way she'd stay on the island they had spent their honeymoon. He never expected her to.

He'd heard stories over the years of the Pirate King. Most of the stories had been simply that, stories, but he knew there had to be a grain of truth in them.

He was looking forward to learning what stories were true, and which were false. He'd have time to learn. And they'd have time together.

He looked down at his crew. He knew they were looking forward to being free, too.

Calypso would return this duty to Charon, and the _Dutchman_ would become a normal ship. Will was planning on joining Elizabeth's fleet, if she still had one.

But first, he'd spend a few weeks on land, getting used to being mortal again. He hadn't told his crew yet, but they'd get the time off, too.

Will smiled. It was almost time. And then green enveloped the ship.

* * *

Captain Elizabeth Turner looked down at her son as they waited for the green flash.

It would be nice to see Will again, and she was sure he'd want to meet his son. But it was only for one day, and she had her own life to lead. She had missed him these ten years, and she was sure she'd miss him in the next ten years. But she had her own life now.

She suspected that if Will hadn't been cursed, they would have been happy together, with Liam, and any siblings he might have had.

But with Will gone, she had had to make her own way in the world.

And two years after Will had left to do his duty, she'd met up with Jack Sparrow. She knew that she'd told Will that she didn't want to be released from her promises, that she would wait for him, but that had been before she'd realized how long ten years actually was.

And how short one day actually was. Will never needed to know that she hadn't stayed true. It was only one day, after all.

Liam was looking forward to meeting his father, though.

The flash of green lit up the ski, and suddenly the _Dutchman_ was sailing into the harbor. Liam looked at her and smiled. She smiled down at her son.

It would be nice to see Will again, anyway. She still loved him, in some way. He'd given her Liam, after all.

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day, when Will felt the _Dutchman_ begin to call for him to return. It wasn't overwhelming, and wouldn't be until sunset. But it could mean only one thing. Elizabeth had not been faithful. He managed to hide the revelation from Elizabeth, but he was furious. He looked at Liam, really looked at him, with more then mortal abilities, and was relieved to see that the boy was his son.

So she hadn't lied about that, at least. He looked down at William. "Elizabeth, I think that Liam should meet his grandfather," he said.

William looked up. "Really?" he asked.

"I'm not sure it's safe…"

Will nodded. "Liam is safe. Here and now, the _Dutchman_ is little more then an ordinary ship. And he's my son, he wouldn't be endangered regardless."

"Are we going to take a longboat there?" Liam asked once Elizabeth agreed to let him go.

Will shook his head and picked up the nine-year-old. "No, I have a faster way. I'll take you there, and let your grandfather show you around."

He concentrated, and was on the deck of his ship. Liam looked startled for a moment, but recovered as Will put him down. "Father! I have someone you need to meet!" Will called.

Bill Turner looked up, as did most of the crew. Bill's eyes widened as he looked at the boy standing next to Will. "Will, is this…"

"Father, I'd like you to meet my son, Liam. Liam, this is your grandfather."

Bill's reaction was better than Will had hoped, and Will smiled. His smile faded as he remembered what he had to do now. "Father, would you show Liam the ship? I have something that I need to take care of." He glanced down at Liam. "And I think you'd like to get to know him."

Bill eyed his son, but nodded. "Aye, of course."

Will returned to the shore. "Where's Liam?" Elizabeth asked.

"Father is showing him the ship. It gives them some time together… and us some time alone." He glanced off to the side, where the Chest sat on some rocks. Elizabeth had brought it with her, perhaps thinking that that would make him think that she really did care.

She smiled at him. He tried not to show the disgust he felt. "Not for that," he said coldly. "I just thought you'd prefer it if Liam wasn't here for this."

She frowned. "What are you…?"

"Were you going to tell me?" Will interrupted. "Did you plan on just letting me think that you'd been faithful? Who was it, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't, Elizabeth. Just don't. I know you're lying. Who was it that you decided to cheat with?"

She deflated. "Jack."

He snorted. "I might have known. That bloody pirate has ruined my life yet again."

She didn't say anything, but he rounded on her. "Did you not know? Or did you not care? If you had been faithful, I would have been released."

Elizabeth gasped.

"If you had waited, I would be free! We could have the family we talked about! You promised to wait, Elizabeth. Why didn't you?"

"Ten years is a long time, and I never knew that you could be free," Elizabeth said desperately. "I had to live my own life."

"I see," Will said. He went very still. "So, because of your selfish desires, I am condemned to an eternity at sea. At least I know Liam is my son. You weren't that quick to break your promises."

Will turned to look out at his ship, where his crew was waiting for the end of the day, and they believed, their freedom. And where his son was meeting his grandfather for the first time. Will made a quick, painful, and hard decision. But he knew deep down that it was the right one.

"Elizabeth Swann," Captain Turner said finally said as he turned back to face her.

"Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth responded angrily.

"No," Captain Turner said. "You've lost any right to that name. Miss Swann, if I ever find you at sea, I will sink any ship you are on. Should I ever find you dead at sea, you will find yourself in my brig. And I will never let you join my crew. You have condemned me to a fate I never wanted, and should never have had. It is only fair that you suffer the same."

"You can't deny me the sea!"

"Why not? You've denied me land." Captain Turner turned and walked away. He stopped by the Chest and picked it up. "Pray that we never meet again, Miss Swann. And you'd best hope my crew never meets you. They were looking forward to freedom as well."

"What about Liam?" she asked desperately.

Captain Turner smiled coldly. "He's my son. He'll be safe on the _Dutchman_. And this way, I can be sure that you won't raise him to be a lying, double-crossing pirate like you."

"No, you can't take my son from me!"

"He's my son," Captain Turner said. "And I think I have the same rights to him that you do. More, since I'm not the one who broke faith with my spouse."

He turned back to face her. "The same fate awaits Jack Sparrow as your own. If I ever see him at sea, his ship will be destroyed."

Will Turner looked out to his ship, and stepped into the waves. "Remember, Elizabeth Swann. If you ever find yourself at sea, I'll know, and you will regret it."

"You can never know if I'm on the sea!" Elizabeth spat. "I'll find you, and get my son back!"

Will laughed and walked toward her. "Yes, I will know," he growled as he grabbed her hand. He pressed their palms together and then stepped back. "I will know," he repeated.

She looked at her hand as the Black Spot appeared.

Will smiled triumphantly as he backed into the water. "The next time you touch Jack Sparrow, he too will receive the Black Spot. Enjoy the rest of your life, Elizabeth Swann. May it be worse then my eternity."

He reappeared on his ship. "Mr. Turner, take this to my cabin, if you please." He handed his father the Chest. "Mr. Maccus, set a course away from the island. We'll make the transfer at sunset."

He looked down at Liam. "Liam, do you want to come with me? I can teach you how to control the abilities that you gained from me."

Liam looked up at his father. "But Mother said that it was too dangerous to travel with you."

"You're my son, Liam," Will knelt down so they could look each other in the eye. "It'll never be too dangerous for you here on the _Dutchman_."

Liam smiled. "Can Mother come too?"

Will frowned. "No," he said. "It's not a good idea." He looked up at his father, who was frowning.

Around them, the rest of the crew was beginning to understand what had happened. "She didn't…" Maccus trailed off.

"No," Will said shortly. "She didn't. But Liam here is mine. I'm certain of that, at least."

His first mate winced and opened his mouth to speak. Will shook his head sharply. "I don't want to hear it. Liam and I will be in my cabin for now. I have some things to explain to him. Mr. Turner, you're welcome to join us."

* * *

Jack Sparrow waited until the sun was down before he headed for the beach. He knew Elizabeth and Liam would need a few minutes before they were willing to talk to anyone- and in any case, he didn't want to see Will.

However, when he got there, Elizabeth was kneeling at the edge of the waves, staring out to sea. There was no sign of Liam.

"Lizzie, luv? Where's Liam?" Jack asked. Elizabeth jumped just before he placed his hand on his lover's shoulder.

Jack looked puzzled for a moment. And then he realized that the Chest was nowhere to be seen either.

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth shrieked. "He'll find you, and me, and you can't…"

Jack grabbed her and pulled her close. He felt a tingle on his hand, but ignored it. "Whatever it is, luv, we'll figure it out."

"Will knew!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "And he gave me… and you… the Black Spot. He said that if we ever went to sea again, he'd destroy our ships!"

Jack looked down at his hand in shock. There it was. The Black Spot.

Will knew. Will was Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Will was angry.

"Bugger."

* * *

Ten Years Later…

Two men walked down the street of the port town to the beach. There was perhaps five years age difference between them, and they looked similar enough that most people labeled them brothers. Both of them were dressed as sailors, though the older one looked more like a captain then a simple crewman.

The older one looked at the younger. "You're certain, Liam?"

"I am, Father. I want to see what a mortal's life is like, not just life on the _Dutchman_."

The older man smiled. "I understand. And you know that whatever you choose, I will support you."

"I know, Father," Liam said.

"Are you going to try to find your mother?"

Liam sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm angry with her, even now. But she did love me."

"I understand," Will responded. "You know what island she'd be on, if she's still alive."

"Yes, I do. Father… if she had told you, would you have been angry?"

Will frowned in thought. "I would have been upset… and disappointed… but I think I would have understood, at least eventually. As she said, ten years is a long time. But she tried to pretend that she'd been faithful. She pretended that she hadn't broken her word."

"I'm glad you didn't become like Captain Jones," Liam said.

Will laughed. "Why should the innocent suffer for someone else's misdeeds? Those who wronged me are being punished. And those who die at sea still need a guide."

Will stopped as they reached the beach. "Liam, remember you're the child of an immortal and a mortal. You will have to choose soon which life you want to lead. Within the next five years if Calypso is correct." Will looked off to the side. "And it's your choice, whatever one you make. Don't let anyone, not me, not your mother if you seek her out, not Calypso, influence you. If you meet a woman who you feel is worth spending a mortal life with, do it. If you think immortality is worth it, choose that."

Liam leaned over and embraced his father. "You'll be the first to know my choice," he said.

"You'll tell me in ten years," Will said with a wry smile.

Liam laughed. "Yes, that. Father, I'll see you soon."

"Soon, Liam," Will said as he stepped into the waves. "I love you, my son."

"I love you, Father. And tell Maccus that I won, alright?"

Will laughed. "What did you win?"

Liam grinned. "I'll let him tell you."

Will was laughing as he reappeared on the _Dutchman_.

* * *

Author's Note part 2: Actions have consequences. Why should the innocent be the only ones to deal with them? In other words, I got sick and tired of the stories where only Will was punished for someone else's infidelity. So I wrote one where he's not the one who deals with the worst punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: jedipati aka immortal_jedi  
Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the situations. I make no profit off of this story.  
Pairings and Characters: Elizabeth, Liam (William Turner III), Jack, Calypso; WE and JE both mentioned  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: This is a fairly dark fic, and things go badly for some of the characters.  
Summary: Liam decides to visit his mother, and find out if his father was too harsh or not.

Author's Note: Due to popular demand, I've written a second part to Ten Years and Eternity. This is actually a part of the story that I would have liked to write for the original fic, but I couldn't quite get it out. I figured if people liked the original enough, I'd write this part. (Or if people hated the original enough. I'm ornery like that.)

As always, I must thank my wonderful beta, arquenniel, for the help. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

Liam Turner leaned back and looked up at the faded sign that announced for all to see that this was the Faded Dress Tavern.

He still wasn't sure that he wanted to do this, but after two years of traveling through the mortal world, he'd finally returned to the island where he'd first met his father.

He'd returned to the island where his mother was trapped, and now stood outside of the tavern that the locals said that the Widow Turner and her cousin Jack Sparrow owned.

Liam scowled again. She wasn't the Widow Turner. His father was alive and far more honest then she was.

He looked off to the side, took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and pushed the door open.

He let out his breath as he realized there was no one in the main room.

Then he heard someone coming from the back, and he froze. Liam was a seasoned sailor, had faced the very strange creatures in the underworld starting when he was nine, and had helped keep belligerent souls from trying to take over the _Dutchman_ (not that they would have succeeded). But he didn't want to face two mortals.

He almost turned around and went back outside. It was too late, and a woman entered the main room. She stopped dead, staring at him. He stared at her. She was older. For some reason, he'd expected her to be the same age he'd been when he'd last seen her. Her hair was now silver and gold, her face was beginning to wrinkle.

She was still beautiful, and in trim shape. Her hand drifted down to her belt, where he saw she kept a pair of daggers strapped. Suddenly, he realized that she thought he was his father. "Mother?" Liam asked.

She froze. "L… Liam?"

Liam nodded. She rushed forward and grabbed him. He held her as she hugged him. Then she began to cry, weeping into his vest.

Liam didn't know what to do, so he just held her. He looked up as he saw and older man walked out. Despite the fact that the man was clean shaven and his graying hair was only shoulder length, he recognized Jack Sparrow.

Jack narrowed his eyes. Liam scowled and turned his attention to his mother. "Mother, I think…"

She shuddered and pulled herself away. "I thought I'd never see you again," she said. "And now you've come back to me."

Liam didn't say anything.

* * *

Much later, Elizabeth put her fork down and just watched Liam. He was eating slowly, apparently enjoying the meal.

He looked well, and had grown up. He looked so much like his- like Captain Turner but that didn't matter. He was her son. "Oh Liam, I'm so glad you're alright."

Liam frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. Her son clearly didn't know his fa… Captain Turner well enough.

"I was sure he would hurt you- enslave you or even kill you."

Liam frowned. "Who? No one would dare, not with Father protecting me."

"He would. Captain Turner has tried to kill or hurt everyone else I care about."

Liam dropped his fork and stared at her in shock. She frowned at him. "I suppose he told you differently."

Liam stood up abruptly. "Of course he did! Father never did anything to hurt you!"

Elizabeth scowled. "He ruined my life," she hissed.

"How?" Liam challenged. "He loved you; he would have stayed with you if he had a choice."

Elizabeth snorted. "Everything that's ever gone wrong in my life is his fault. You're the only good that every came from him."

Liam stiffed. "Father was right," he said. "You blame him for your own actions, don't you? You think it's his fault you cheated, his fault you even loved him in the first place. But it wasn't love, was it, Mother?" Liam turned and headed for the door. "I shouldn't have bothered coming." He pulled on his coat. "Mother- you brought it on yourself. Father loved you. He still does, I could see it in his eyes. And you betrayed him. You made your own choices. Don't blame Father for the things you did." Liam opened the door. "Goodbye."

"Captain Turner lied to you, Liam," Jack said. "He didn't have to trap us here, on land."

"No he didn't," Liam agreed. "But you didn't have to trap him at sea. And at least you'll be free someday. Father will never be free until someone stabs his heart. You should have known that Father would know. But you thought that you could trick him. I wondered if he was too harsh. But now I know he wasn't. You can't even see that this is your own fault."

Liam turned around. "Goodbye, Mother."

"You are just like him!" Elizabeth spat.

Liam straightened. "I will take that as a compliment." He allowed the door to close behind him.

Elizabeth collapsed back in her seat, sobbing. "I've lost my son again," she said.

Jack pulled her close. "It's Captain Turner's fault. He poisoned Liam against you."

* * *

Liam took a deep breath and started to walk down the street toward the docks.

He was done on this island. His father had been right- Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow wouldn't take responsibility for their own actions, and the consequences that followed.

Liam stopped at the docks for a moment and then headed for the beach. It was late. He'd find a berth out of here in the morning. Right now, he wanted to spend some time with the sea.

He supposed that his love of the ocean was because his father was so closely tied to the waters. He'd never bothered to question it, really.

He pulled off his boots and draped his coat over them. He waded out into the water until the waves reached his breeches and then stopped, staring out into the water. The moon was nearly full, and the water reflected the light. He simply allowed the waves to wash over his feet as he thought.

"Ya are troubled, little Turna."

Liam turned and smiled. "Calypso," he bowed.

"Ya are not ya father, little Turna," she said. "But you are also not ya mother."

"I know," Liam said. He looked away for a moment.

"Yer father is an honorable man, William Turner."

Liam turned back around at the unfamiliar voice. An old man stood next to Calypso. He smiled at Liam. "Be proud of him. He's a good man, and ye've learned ta be a good man from him."

Liam frowned at the man. "But I've learned from my mother too."

"Aye, ye have," the man acknowledged. "But ye've also learned ta take responsibility for yer own actions, ta admit when you're wrong, and ta apologize," he smiled sadly. "It took me a long time ta learn those."

Liam looked at him closely. "Who are you?" he asked. "You know too much about me and my family, but I don't know you."

"No, ye wouldn't," the man said. "I died before ye were born."

Liam narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. It wasn't unusual for him to meet someone who had already died.

"'Tis none o' yer concern, lad," the man said. "But I am not yer enemy. Just wanted t' give ye a bit o' advice."

Liam nodded. "Thank you."

The man smiled and Liam watched as he faded away. Calypso smiled at him.

"Ya do not need to worry, little Turna. Ya are a good man."

"Calypso… I've sometimes wondered if Father was too harsh on Mother and Jack. What do you think?"

She sighed. "He was more merciful then Davy Jones was to me," she said. "They are not immortal, and will eventually be free. And it was his right, to punish ya mother. Do ya think she would have learned from a less harsh punishment?"

Liam sighed. "No. She didn't with this one. She blames Father for things she decided to do."

Calypso nodded. "They ya go, little Turna. Ya father did what he needed to do, and ya mother still hasn't learned. And none of it is ya fault."

Liam nodded and made his way back to where his boots waited. "I know," he said. "But I wish Mother had been faithful."

"So do I, Liam Turna," Calypso said.

He turned back to face her, since it was rare that she called him by his given name, and she was gone. Liam smiled. Calypso always did that, coming and going as she wished.

He sat down and pulled his boots back on before shrugging into his greatcoat.

It was time to find a ship that needed some extra help. Though not, he figured, under the name Turner. William Jones, able seaman, was about to make his way back out to the Orient. He had eight years before he was to meet his father, and he wanted to see as much of the world as he could.

* * *

So, it's done. I'm sure there are plenty of others who'd like to see this universe expanded, but I know that I can't really write more in it. It depresses me too much.

But, I'd love to see what everyone else could come up with this premise- keep them in character as much as possible, and don't make Will some dumb idiot who would just forgive Jack and Elizabeth for lying to him and cheating on him.

Just post it somewhere where I'd find it or let me know about it, please.

Editing this because some reviewer wouldn't post a signed review so I could disagree with her/him. Anyway- where do people get the idea that their marriage was over because Will became Captain of the Flying Dutchman? That's a fallacy that makes very little sense- Will was still alive, Elizabeth was not a widow. And anyway, in the first chapter, I wrote that Will offered to let Elizabeth free of her vows, but she said that she'd remain true. So, yes, she did cheat on Will.

Anyway, that idea has several logical fallacies. If you were to die, but be resuscitated, would you say that you're no longer married to your husband/wife? That is essentially what happened to Will.


End file.
